Beautiful Mistake
by luciaars
Summary: Por impresionante que paresca la hisotoria se trata de un error que comete hermione en cuanto a su relacion con harry pero que con el tiempo termino siento mejor, un Beautiful Mistake... HHr 110


Bueno no es el primer Fic que escribo pero pongámoslo asi... Deje de escribir como desde ehmm.. este.. el 2003/ jaja bueno bueno tal vez ya perdí la practica pero me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones aunque no les gustee ))

- me gusta mucho de pronto utilizar canciones que expresen los sentimientos de los protagonistas las pongo **_así_** para que no se confundan...

- El primer capitulo decidí no poner canción ya que no sera muy largo y quiero que me digan si les gusta! es un fic un poco triste pero espero lo disfruten!

(n/a) No se trata de un año en especial, pongamos que todavía no sucede lo del libro 6 o simplemente que es el libro 7 pero no hablare de horcrux ni mucho menos es simplemente un fic dedicado a H/Hr.. XD que ocurre en Diciembre (epoca navideña) de dicho curso! DEJEN REVIEWW D

atte  
Luciars

---------------------

1er CAP; A Beautiful Mistake..!

Harry se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts, no había visto a hermione en la cena y llevaba tiempo sin saber mucho de su amiga... Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando se topo con la gran puerta de la biblioteca. Por inercia giro su cabeza para ver entre la abertura de la puerta y pudo ver a hermione sentada de espaldas a el... La biblioteca se encontraba totalmente sola, hermione en sus deberes de prefecta se había ofrecido a cuidarla mientras la bibliotecaria se encontraba ausente por problemas familiares; Se quedo viéndola unos minutos hasta que decidió entrar a saludarla. Cuando iba a tocar su hombro para saludarla noto unas lagrimas que caían en el libro que esta se encontraba leyendo.

- no puedo creer que fui tan tonta... como pude dejar que esto me pasara a mi.. no entiendo como... – hermione sollozaba frente al libro asiendo caso omiso de las letras que se encontraban en el... – Como a Hermione Granger la mas lista de la clase le llegan a pasar estas cosas... de que sirve ahora ser la mejor de la clase – suspiro.

Harry sintio el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo y camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca, no queria interrumpirla y menos sabiendo que en los ultimos dias habia estado tan distante de el. Tal vez tenia un problema que no queria contarle y no la queria presionar. Suspiro mientras salia de la biblioteca y se tropezaba con otra persona.

- Lo siento, ah hola harry! – saludo el joven con el que harry se habia topado.

- Hola Flatts... que es lo que vienes a hacer a la biblioteca tan tarde? – pregunto harry frunciendo el seño

Robe Flatts era un joven muy atractivo, de Huffelpuff, cabello medio ondulado; oscuro; con ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora, y no hablemos del buen humor que tenia, era una de esas personas con las que nunca te aburrirías, siempre tenia tema de conversación interesante y escuchaba tus problemas, el modelo a seguir del hombre perfecto... y aparte inteligente.

- Realmente no vengo a la Biblioteca, solamente... – se quedo en silencio unos momentos viendo detrás de harry con una sonrisa picara en su rostro – bueno a decir verdad si vengo a la biblioteca, estoy buscando un libro interesante que me recomendó una amiga.

- Ah.. que interesante – harry pudo percatarse de cómo Robe estaba mirando sobre su hombro a hermione, pero omitió el comentario – Y que libro es? Tal vez también pueda leerlo, sabes eh estado muy aburrido durante estas vacaciones de Diciembre.

- Si, exactamente, yo también... me disculpas – dijo mientras hacia a un lado a harry y caminaba en dirección a la Biblioteca.

Harry no pudo evitar sentir celos, desde que había empezado ese curso su amistad con hermione había crecido muchísimo hasta que había aparecido este tipo empezando las vacaciones de diciembre y los había distanciado... Al menos a hermione porque harry seguía buscando cualquier excusa para poder hablar con su amiga. Se sentó en un escalón cerca de la biblioteca mientras alguno de los dos salía, no podían estar toda la noche allí ni mucho menos ya que hermione debía cerrarla a las 10 en punto, ella nunca arriesgaría su insignia de prefecta por quedarse con Robe unos minutos mas... o si?

Esa duda daba vueltas a la cabeza de harry mientras caminaba hacia la sala común... Había esperado por horas a que alguno de los dos saliera y nada, ya eran las 2:07 a.m. y no hubo señal alguna de que fueran a salir pronto... Subió a su habitación donde todas las camas se encontraban desocupadas, suspiro y trato de dormir cuando escucho la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas de séptimo cerrarse con brusquedad, su corazón dio un vuelco, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su capa invisible y se encamino hasta el cuarto de hermione que al azotar la puerta la había dejado medio abierta, se coló por la pequeña abertura y se acerco a la única cama ocupada.

Hermione se encontraba tendida en la cama boca abajo sollozando.

- Esto ya no puede ser verdad, no puede pasarme esto – suspiro y cambio de posición sentándose en la cama abrazando un peluche que uno de los tantos con los que había salido le había regalado, ella constantemente era el tipo de persona que rechazaba las citas para poder concentrarse mas en clase, pero aun así recibía bastantes obsequios de aquellos que habían quedado cautivados con su belleza; Harry solo continuo observándola con la esperanza que dijera que solo había estado platicando hasta tarde con Robe sobre un libro y que no tenia nada que ver con el.

Las lagrimas corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas, los sollozos se fueron calmando hasta que solo pudo hablar en un susurro – es de mala educación espiar a las personas... lo sabias, y deja de sonrojarte... – dijo con un leve tono gracioso entre las lagrimas.

Harry se quito la capa y le sonrió tímidamente – Perdón, no era mi intención estarte espiando solo que, no quería molestarte y quería saber que te ocurre.

- Deberías haberlo preguntado antes harry, somos amigos no tenias porque estar escondido para saber que me sucede – dijo algo molesta limpiando el resto de las lagrimas que hacia unos segundos parecían imparables.

- Si pero últimamente no tienes tiempo para... – decía harry antes de ser interrumpido por hermione.

- Hablamos mañana esta bien, ahora estoy cansada y es tarde. – con un bostezo se acostó en su cama y le dio la espalda a un confundido harry que no quiso pelear con ella y con la cabeza gacha salió de la habitación.

Hermione al escuchar que la puerta se cerro soltó a llorar otra vez... no podía ver a harry a la cara.. recordaba lo que había pasado antes de comenzar las vacaciones en una fiesta de celebración de Gryffindor, Habían ganado un partido y de alguna manera Ron había logrado conseguir Cerveza de mantequilla.. ella no acostumbraba a beber eso pero, esa noche todo fue diferente. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y se levanto a cerrar la ventana.

----- FlashBack -----

- Hermyyy! Veeen tengo que hablar contigo! – decía harry un poco ebrio tomando de la mano a hermione que se encontraba con sus amigas platicando y bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla; La jalo y camino a paso veloz hacia la salida de la sala común.

- Si valee! Yo los esperare despierto eh! – gritaba Ron abrazado de Ana la estudiante de intercambio de Francia

Salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda que también se encontraba celebrando la victoria del equipo, harry camino unos metros todavía jalando a hermione la cual no dejaba de sonreír y abrió una puerta que se encontraba cerca de allí, se encontraron con un aula vacía en donde se sentaron en dos sillas y harry comenzó a hablar.

- Herm, solo quería agradecerte por haber estado siempre a mi lado y ayudarme siempre... eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y te quiero muchísimo! – Hermione solo sonreía tímida y ebriamente – y quería que supieras que... quee... – Harry no lograba terminar la frase así que hermione, sin estar conciente de lo que hacia se acerco a el dejando unos escasos centímetros entre la boca de ambos.. harry sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco también a ella y se besaron con tanta pasión que habían tenido guardada durante mucho tiempo.

A los pocos segundos hermione se separo y comenzo a llorar – Yo.. Harry... Lo siento!.. te juro que no era mi intención – intento levantarse pero harry la detuvo.

- Espera hermionee! No te preocupes, ven siéntate, Terminemos de hablar – decía harry sorprendido por la reacción de esta. Hermione no dejaba de sollozar mientras harry intentaba por todos los medios de hacer que esta entendiera que no había problema.

- Enserio harry yo se que no será igual, te quiero demasiado, eres mi mejor amigo, todavía mas que ron y lo sabes! Aunque lo quiera mucho siempre has sido demasiado especial para mi y lo arruine todo – decía entre sollozos hermione

----- FIN del FlashBack -----

Desde entonces había estado muy deprimida y había dejado de hablar con harry y ron por mas de dos meses en los cuales como por arte de magia se había topado con Robe quien desde eso la había apoyado al 100 hasta que su relación se empezó a tornar un poco extraña.

Hermione seguía sollozando – como pudiste creerle hermione – se decía mientras lagrimas continuaban cayendo. – No existe el hombre perfecto, y deberías de saberlo, siendo tan inteligente y creyéndote que un hombre tan lindo como el solo quería tu amistad... – tapo su cara con la almohada y entre el mar de lagrimas logro quedarse totalmente dormida y no pudo darse cuenta que a los minutos la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrir y cerrarse.

---

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que seria por lo que hermione se lamentaba tanto, se quito la capa invisible saliendo del cuarto y volvió a asomarse de reojo viendo la espalda de hermione en la cama, cerro con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido

--------------------------------------------------

Ya se que no puse la canción en este capitulo pero


End file.
